Leah (Earth-15513)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hela's Handmaiden, Future Queen of Hel | Education = Sorcery | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Filipe Andrade | First = Siege Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Leah of Hel was Hela from an unknown reality's severed hand given life, serving as her handmaiden in Hel. Secret Wars At some point, Leah's universe died due to incursions and she ended up on Battleworld, a patchwork planet created from the fragments of many destroyed realities by God Emperor Doom after the Multiverse collapsed. ]] Under unknown circumstances, Leah was taken to The Shield to work as its defender along with the other Hel-Rangers, serving as Abigail Brand of Breakland's second-in-command for six months after Brand assumed command when Nick Fury went missing in Perfection. From the moment she first laid eyes on the newly exiled Hel-Ranger, Magik, Leah was in love and believed them destined to be together. The two began to date until Illyana went missing while on patrol with her brother, Colossus, in the Deadlands some time later. When Magik hadn't returned in a week, Leah requested permission to go looking for her; however, Brand insisted she wouldn't like what she'd find, but Leah persisted despite what had previously happened when Hank McCoy had gone missing in New Xandar. The newest recruit, Kang, delighted in this development, as he presumed it moved him one step closer to ultimately assuming command of the Hel-Rangers, when suddenly a dying Kang from the future arrived with a dire warning that the Shield would fall in just twenty days due to the efforts of a man called Thanos. Leah assured Commander Brand that she would find Magik and return before Kang's stated timeframe was up, then set out into the Deadlands to do just that. When the Shield was attacked by the combined efforts of the south led by none other than the twisted monstrosity of their fallen Commander Fury; Leah and Magik, who had planned since the beginning to hold a subdomain in the Deadlands to rule without submitting to God Doom, showed up with Colossus and a demonic army to assist Brand and the Hel-Rangers against the Ultron Engine. Soon afterwards, Leah and Magik deserted the Hel-Rangers and returned to their own domain. Changing Fate and Sera against the the hordes of the dead]] After the Multiverse was restored, Leah ended up trapped in a Hel of an all-new, all-different universe and bound to the will of its queen, Hela. Fearing to fulfill her destiny and become the new Queen of Hel, Leah allied herself with Sera, an enslaved Angel of Heven, to aid Sera's lover, Angela, overthrow Hela, as Angela would have to change the realm of the dead's rules to bring Sera back to life. Once Angela invaded Hel to rescue Sera, Leah guided Angela to Sera, and helped her overcome her fears in order to defeat Draugr the Fear Avatar, thus passing the first of the three trials required to confront Hela and claim the title of Queen of Hel. Leah guided Angela and Sera through Hel, helping them pass the other two trials, and fight against the hordes of the dead and Hela's servants. Eventually, Leah, Angela, Sera and an army of enslaved Angels were confronted by Hela, the Hel-Wolf and Thori the Deathripper, but thanks to the powers she acquired from the three trials, Angela was able to defeat Hela. Leah was freed from the magic that bound her to Hel by the new Queen of Hel, Angela, before she resigned from her role as queen. The Faustian Queen Leah was adopted by Angela and Sera, and went to live with them in New York City. While wandering through the city with Thori, Leah witnessed a strange murder where a flock of birds chocked a man to death using a sausage link. When she met Angela and Sera at a ramen restaurant to tell them what had happened, Angela's ramen was given life and killed a man by chocking him before being eaten by Thori. The new Thor, who was investigating the murders, confronted them thinking Angela had something to do with the strange cases of murder happening in New York. After Sera stopped their fight, she explained to them that the strange incidents were connected to "The Faustian Queen", an enchanted play created by an alternate version of herself to immortalize the Witch Hunter Angela, who slew the Enchantress and was cursed with her power, becoming the Faustian Queen. Both the play and the Faustian Queen ended up in their universe after the death and rebirth of the Multiverse, and after many years trapped in the Realm of Faerie, the Faustian Queen went mad and started punishing the wicked. With no other option, Leah, Thori, Angela, Thor and Sera confronted the Faustian Queen. ]] With the group overpowered by Faustia, Leah decided to strike a deal with her: in return for seven years, Leah would free Faustia from her curse and reunite her with Lady Serah. Faustia accepted the deal and thus gave them seven years to live. In these seven years, Leah fought a dragon with the help of her adopted mothers and Thor in Los Angeles; was abducted by the Collector, which led Angela to seek the help of her old friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy, in order to rescue her; fought Loki and his fellow Frost Giants when they tried to take over the Earth; among other things. On top of that all, Leah tried to find Magik, hoping she was re-formed in this world as she was, but for her unhappiness, she didn't succeed in doing so. Back to the present, Leah was confronted by Faustia, who wanted her to fulfill her part of the bargain, so Leah opened a portal and took them to Elysium, where Faustia was turned into the queen of the dead Angels of Heven and reunited with her beloved Lady Serah. After the incident, Leah decided she had to go to discover what was next for her, and after farewelling from Angela and Sera, she bought a car and departed with Thori. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Leah of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Leah of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616